Chapter 11-Cyclops
(In Atlantis, Insurgency Bumblebee, Cyclops and Iceman are being protected from the Regime's Ground Forces when, Insurgency Aqualad appears) Insurgency Aqualad: Welcome,Karen. Insurgency Bumblebee: What is the situation,Garth? Insurgency Aqualad: The Regime's ground forces have been compromised. Bobby and Scott can return safely to the Insurgency HQ. And another thing. We got another ally. Cyclops: Another ally? Insurgency Aqualad: Daken abandoned the Regime and is giving some useful information about Jean's next plan. (Cyclops and Iceman go to Atlantis Teleport Room and they go back to the Insurgency HQ.) (At the Insurgency Meeting Room) Regime Wolverine: I'll tell you what I know because it's true. Jean Grey is planning to reduce both Bayville and Bludhaven to ashes. After she does that,she will invade the world where they came from. (points at the displaced heroes) Insurgency Wolverine: And Alison didn't agree with the plan... Regime Kid Flash: (comes in) And because of this,she paid with her life. Red Arrow: We know. Beast Boy: This time she has gone too far! Insurgency Quicksilver: We'll have to fight back. Colossus: This is gonna be quite a battle. Insurgency Nightwing: Not trying to be pessimistic. But we already lost. Insurgency Starfire: What? Insurgency Nightwing: The plan was to retrieve the inhibitor laser weapon and use it against Jean Grey. We failed. (to Cyborg) Victor. Take them back home. Then, destroy the portal so the enemies can't get there. Insurgency Cyborg: Nice plan. But it won't stop Jean. She will force me to build a new portal. Insurgency Raven: Maybe not. But it will buy them time. Insurgency Jinx: No. Our principal's sacrifice cannot be in vain. Insurgency Wolverine: I have an idea. (to Cyclops) Maybe we should bring your Jean Grey to stop ours. Insurgency Nightwing: One Jean Grey is bad enough. Gambit: Our Jean is nothing like yours. (Suddenly, the base is attacked by the regime members (Damian Wayne, Shadowcat, Rogue, Batgirl, Pyro, Dark Colossus and Mammoth.) Regime Rogue: (to Daken) Did you really think you could escape without a punishment,sugar? Regime Nightwing: Now, you and Wally will pay for such betrayal. (While the Regime members attack the Insurgency members, Cyclops confronts Mammoth) Cyclops: Mammoth. Regime Mammoth: It's time to be afraid of me, Scott Summers. Cyclops: I'm impressed that Jean recruited you! Regime Mammoth: She recognized my talents. (Mammoth tries to shoot Cyclops. But he blasts his rifle away with his optic blast) Regime Mammoth: Why you little... (Mammoth tries to shoot some missiles with his rocket launcher. But Cyclops blasts all of them.) Regime Mammoth: I'll crush you!!! (Mammoth does another attempt. But Cyclops blasts another array of missiles) Regime Mammoth: You're going to pay for this. (Mammoth launches the weapon towards Cyclops who destroys it with another optic blast.) Regime Mammoth: Time to crush you, Cyclops. (Cyclops vs Mammoth (Regime) Begin!) (Despite Mammoth's brutal strength, Cyclops and his optic blasts knock him out) Cyclops: You don't seem to be afraid of Jean. Regime Mammoth: It's better to be feared than to be afraid. (Mammoth gets up. But suddenly Cyclops disappears) (Cyclops finds himself in the Citadel) Cyclops: Where am I? Insurgency Blackfire: Welcome to the Citadel, Scott Summers. Cyclops: I don't know what you want from me. But you won't get it so easily. (Cyclops vs Blackfire (Insurgency) Begin) (Blackfire was no match for Cyclops even with her vast power.) Cyclops: Now, take me back. Insurgency Blackfire: Just listen to me, Scott. Cyclops: (sighs) OK... What do you want? Insurgency Blackfire: You know that Jean will destroy Bayville and Bludhaven. Don't you? Cyclops: Yes. I know. Insurgency Blackfire: But do you know how she will do it? Cyclops: I guess not. (Blackfire shows an army of X-Men led by Regime Havok) Insurgency Blackfire: It seems that your alternate brother will lead the X-Men to do what Charles would never want them to do. Cyclops: This is madness. Insurgency Starfire: (comes in) Just a question, Komand'r. Why are you helping us again? Insurgency Blackfire: Because Jean Grey's victory will end the conflicts which amuse me. Starfire: (sarcastically) I must admit. It's the first time I see you doing something selfless, Komand'r. (Cyclops notices Archangel's presence) Cyclops: OK, girls. Leave this to me. Insurgency Blackfire: I better do so. Regime Archangel: Komand'r helping the insurgency? As a strategist? Cyclops: (notices Archangel's blue skin) Your skin... Your wings... There's no doubt. You are a horseman of Apocalypse. Regime Archangel: I serve both. Jean Grey's victory will hasten my master's return. And all shall bow before him. (Cyclops vs. Archangel (Regime) Begin) (Cyclops manages to defeat the horseman of Apocalypse) Cyclops: Apocalypse shall not return. (In the Insurgency HQ, Red Arrow was trying to hit Batgirl, Nightcrawler got his energy drained by Rogue. Colossus holds his own against Pyro, Dick Grayson and his counterpart try to fight back against Mammoth, Iceman tries to freeze Damian and Cyborg fights against Dark Colossus.) (In Xavier Institute Launch Site) Regime Havok: Make hasten, guys. They need us there. We must enjoy the opportunity while the insurgency is distracted. Cyclops: (comes in) Alex Summers. Regime Havok: I'm glad you came here willingly, Brother. You got the front seat to witness the great artwork made by Jean Grey. Cyclops: Do you think Charles Xavier would want that? Regime Havok: I know that you will say everything you learned from him. But after what happened to Bayville five years ago? Jean saw the truth. And she shared it with us. Human Aggression is an evil which must be cut by the root. Cyclops: I guess both your Cyclops and your Professor X have been weak. Regime Havok: Perhaps the same could be said about YOUR Charles Xavier. Cyclops: It seems like one of us is beyond salvation. Regime Havok: No, Scott. You can still be saved. Cyclops: This fight will decide who CAN be saved. (Cyclops vs. Havok (Regime) Begin) (The brothers unleashed their potential. But Cyclops ended victorious in this brotherly fight) Cyclops: You are right. I CAN still be saved. (The mutants surround Cyclops) Cyclops: Listen. Even if I am not from this world, I know what Professor Charles would want. He had only one dream: A world where humans and mutants can coexist. (looks at Havok) Unfortunately, some of the great mutants let an incident cloud their judgement and unleashed their anger towards the entire world. Let's return to our roles as protectors. Not destroyers. Regime Polaris: (nods) You are right, Scott Summers. Charles would never want things like this to happen. (to the other mutants) Let's do what he said. We are here for one purpose. To save mankind. (to Jubilee) Take Havok away. He is not our boss anymore. (Jubilee does so) Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men:Mutants Among Us